1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical data storage systems. More specifically, this invention relates to an optical reading method for an optical data reproducing system which is able to reproduce encoded data at different pit density on varied types of optical disk format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initialized by the vast increase in information that needs to be processed, optical data storage system have become very important system particularly because of their high storage density per area. Most of the recent optical information storage systems rotating single optical disk are used on which the information is digitally stored in concentric circular tracks in an ordered, predifined manner to allow chronological fast reading and fast random access to desired pits of data.
At present, varied type of optical disk systems are provided, for example, compact disk (CD) system, Mini-Disk (MD) system and multilayered optical disk for digital video disk (DVD) system. Each of these optical disk format is fabricated dependent upon different standard. And thickness or pit density of the each optical disk is different from one and another. An optical reading system is needed which is able to reproduce the encoded data from any types of optical disk format.